dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Android Race/@comment-36679548-20190615121814
So..Whats better?Androids or Namekians?Also tell me your opinion.Im curious to see. I'll try my best to make outtheir cons,pros and then compare them. Androids.Has the best UI/MUI result because of their base being the strongest,but ends faster due to their ki max.Can hold their own with low ki because their base makes up for their bad ki max.Although it says that certain races can handle them Androids still have the ability to save themselves even with a higher level fighting them.Why?If a race that needs some charging for their best form(saiyans,humans and arcosians)androids might be able to damage them before they even transform.(Also the fight isnt taking part in ranked/tournament mode,since ranked nerfs speed which is a part of every races stats)Since androids can do the most damage to their biggest counter(namekians in my opinion) before they even get the chance to fight seriously.I will now do some calculations to see their best stats in Prestige 2,LVL 500.This will also put them in an all melee build since thats most useful in opinion.Even if that person would choose Ki it wouldnt change the result.But skill is something much different to debate about so I'm only taking stats here.So yes if the other person was more skilled than the other opponent the battle would be over right there. Prestige 2,LVL 500:Everything(Exept melee):618 Melee:1222 With MUI active(same prestige and lvl.Also for a more simple outcome we are gonna make MUI at lvl 500 because 10 lvls wouldnt make that big of a difference)Everything(Exept Dmg and reisistances)618,Melee:1922,Ki Dmg:1318,Resistances:1318.Speed:1318 Namekians:Highest ki max in the game but keeping regen instead of getting potenial unlock can make it harder to lvl up.Second best base form making their Mui the second strongest and making it last longer due to their ki.While they can have a great output in damage their best form(not MUI sicne its for all races)White Namekian gives a 480 stats boost for a prestige 2 at lvl 500.Its sorta dissapointing but it is what it is.Their first form is also glitched maknig it harder to complete quests with it.They also have the weakest prestige 1 form due to it being inferior to,Kaiokenx100 although the health and ki drain make it an even battle(atleast most likely)and SSJR which has ki max to support it and a large stats boost to make them the superior race in many eyes.They can risk things most races cant (mostly humans and majins but majins have a great prestige 2 form)due to them having the greatest ki max.But if they rely on it to much it may be their downfall.I will now do some calculations to see their best stats in the same lvl and prestige. With White Namekian:KI and HP:310,Ki dmg,resistances and speed:790,Melee:1410 In MUI:Ki and HP:310,Ki dmg,resistances,speed:1010,Melee:1630. Conclusion:Victory goes to Namekians if the android is in base form.In an MUI fight,Androids clearly win. Most cons:Androids:2.Namekians:4. Androids win!Icame here expecting namekians would sweep the floor with em but you never till you try..Oh well.As I said reply to my post because Im curious to see your opinions.Cya! Edit:Also I meant lvl 425 when I said lvl 500 for whtie namekian.I had lvl 500 in my mind so I typed lvl 500.